1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in skylight structures and more particularly pertains to a new and improved roof membrane structure, light tunnel and ceiling fixture which illuminates a room by way of natural light and artificial light from means mounted therein, when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are considerable prior art structures relating to ceiling-mounted light fixtures which cover an entire ceiling, sometimes also called "dropped ceiling," or simply are fixtures that are mounted to a ceiling. Examples of such structures can be found in the following U.S. patents: Liautaud U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,449 issued Dec. 22, 1982; Chertkof U.S. Pat. No. 2,198,450 issued Apr. 23, 1940; Mulvey U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,109 issued July 10, 1979; Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,922 issued Apr. 28, 1964; Kruger U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,794 issued Sept. 4, 1962; and Guigli U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,851 issued Nov. 20, 1962.
Other prior art structures for light fixtures have been devised which combine artificial light and natural light sources for their illumination. Examples of such prior art structures can be found in U.S. patents such as Boyd U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,728 issued Dec. 10, 1963 and Dominguez U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,186 issued Sept. 12, 1978.
Many prior art natural light structures require that the structural members of the roof or ceiling be cut or modified to accommodate them. One natural light structure, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,900 issued July 20, 1982 to William Freeman, claims that no structural members need be modified for installation of the skylight dome unit shown therein. However, even in this prior art structure and every other structure that has attempted to utilize natural sunlight as an illuminating source for a light fixture mounted on the ceiling of a room, the weatherproofing and insulation is done at the roof line. These skylight type structures are exemplified by complexity and cost, thereby rendering them impractical and unusable by the ordinary homeowner.
A number of prior art roof membrane structures have been disclosed. A common feature of most of these structures, such as Wallenstein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,854; Mayerovitch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,498; Halsey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,604; and Cummings, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,239 is the reliance on an elevated curb component to effect a water-tight construction. The elevation of the structure above the roof makes for an obtrusive and unsightly installation.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a luminous ceiling fixture that utilizes natural and artificial light in combination which can be installed by a homeowner or builder without modifying structural members of the roof or ceiling and without extensive drywall modification. By using the skylight structure of the present invention, only the roof sheeting and membrane, such as the shakes or shingles of the roof, are removed on the exterior. Only drywall or plaster is removed from the interior ceiling. With the present skylight invention, there is no need for the expensive double-glazed roof skylight structure that is evident in the prior art. Single glazing is sufficient. Furthermore, the present invention provides for a substantially flush roof membrane structure such that the installation appears as unobtrusive as possible. The very labor-intensive light shaft construction required by the prior art ceiling lights is eliminated.
Because no structural roof members are cut, the present skylight structure may be used compatibly with truss roof construction. The skylight of the present invention produces excellent horizontal light under the ceiling, illuminating dark corners on the ceiling and easily accommodates fluorescent or incandescent light sources as an artificial backup for use at night.